Dreams
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Tommy wakes up to find Merton having a very interesting dream.


**-Dreams-**

_Tommy wakes up to find Merton having a very interesting. Rated for BoySex. No real plot to this... Enjoy!_

* * *

Tommy groaned, rolling onto his back, glaring at the sun just beginning to seep in through the poorly drawn blinds. He glanced at the red LED display on the alarm clock on the bedside table, the numbers reading '4:57 AM'. Five in the morning on a Saturday… It was the first day that he didn't have classes and he'd planned to sleep in as late as possible.

"Why the hell am I conscious…?" He mumbled aloud, throwing an arm over his eyes. His mind began plotting the murder of Levi Hutchins, the cruel man responsible for the creation of the device that had roused him from his well deserved sleep, only to realize that the alarm clock was not what had woken him.

His heightened senses picked up on several things upon closer inspection. His roommate was still slumbering in the bed less than ten feet away from his own, the breathing patterns indicated that Merton was lying on his back and was having a rather exciting dream. His sensitive ears picked up on soft moans coming from the older boy, and he could easily smell how aroused his best friend was.

The wolf growled, jealous that someone else, even if it was just in a dream, was pleasuring the other boy, whom the wolf considered it's mate, though Tommy had yet to act on that particular temptation.

"Tommy…" He groaned, his voice reaching the now rather alert teenagers ears.

Now, intrigued, the taller boy threw back the covers, crossing to the other side of the room in an old 1985 Eagles t-shirt and pajama pants. He took a seat on the edge of Merton's bed, eyes on the other boy's frame writhing under the sheets.

Merton's neck arched back exposing his pale skin, collar bone outlined well in the light of the room. "Mmmm… Tommy…"

There was just no mistaking what this dream had to be about. Part of him wondered if he'd slept through any other sleep-talking occurrences in the past or if this was a new habit, brought about by their constant close proximity. Reaching out, he ran his fingers through the disheveled black hair, fascinated by how soft is was as opposed to it's spiky and gelled appearance.

"No… Don't go…" Merton's features faded into a frown and Tommy had to wonder why his dream self had abandoned the smaller boy.

Deciding to fix that problem, he leaned down, capturing the slumbering boy's lips under his own, they parted instantly under his onslaught, tongues delving to meet each other. One of the other's hands came up to tangle in Tommy's curly hair, the other landing on his hip.

The football players hands reached the hem of his best friends t-shirt, slowly pushing it upwards, exposing the silk-like skin that it covered, his fingertips exploring the plains of flesh, tracing random patterns along the other's belly while their kisses turned more passionate, beginning to trail along Merton's neck and along his jaw to his ear.

Tommy separated for a moment, long enough to tug Merton's shirt the remaining few inches, discarding it to the floor. The second the article of clothing was removed, his lips returned to devouring the other, butterfly kisses and barely there touches blazing a path along Merton's chest down to his navel and back up again, the older boy writhing beneath him.

"More…" Merton begged, eyes still closed, shutting out the real world as what he thought was his subconscious mind paused briefly.

He was still asleep, Tommy realized, suddenly feeling like he was taking advantage of his friend by doing any of this. He felt a hand brush against the steadily growing bulge in his pants and knew he needed to wake Merton up before this got out of hand. "Merton! Buddy, wake up…" He begged, still straddling the other boy's pelvis.

The boy shifted, his hips bucking slightly, enough to come into contact with Tommy's. The jolt of electricity that flowed through both of them was enough to return Merton the world of the conscious, his eyes widening at the sight that greeted him. "I'm… I wasn't… dreaming?" He gaped, jaw dropping.

Taking the opportunity, Tommy leaned down once again delving into the unsuspecting mouth and attempting to show Merton that he was, in fact, not dreaming. "No, you're awake now…" He whispered, sucking the blood to the surface of Merton's neck, hoping to admire his mark on the other boy for the next several days. "Is this what you want?"

Merton only managed to nod as Tommy's hands slipped below the waistband of his shorts, gripping what they found, his brain effectively fried. "Yeah…"

Before continuing, he slipped his own shirt off, casting it to the floor to join Merton's. He also quickly disposed of the other's boxers, leaving him completely bare before him. His hand wandered back to its intended goal, fingers curling around the shaft.

Having never experienced this before, the smaller boys gasped, arching into the touch in an attempt to gain more friction. A finger brushed against the slit at the head of his length, smearing the drops of precum, his eyes fluttering between open and closed. Merton watched, dazed, as the Tommy's head disappeared between his legs, devouring the organ before his eyes.

The younger boy had never pictured himself in this situation, not that he was complaining in the least. He'd learned that the unattainable usually stayed unattainable, and ,until this morning, Merton had been at the top of that list. He growled low in his throat, the vibrations sending Merton spiraling over the edge, caught in the most mind-blowing release of his life. Tommy swallowed around the organ, consuming every drop of the bitter liquid as it spilled.

"You okay?" he questioned, staring at his best friend who lacked the coordination to do much of anything at the moment, his body still recovering from it's orgasm. Smiling, Tommy kissed his way back up to Merton's lips, delving back into the warm cavern, letting the other taste himself.

Finally, the smaller boy regained the ability to speak, mumbling incoherently for a brief moment before mastering actual words again. "Amazing…" He groaned, fingers tangled in Tommy's hair, eyes on the younger boy.

"I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" Tommy questioned, wondering if he'd done everything right.

Merton shook his head. "Not at all… I think my whole body is numb after that anyway, there's no blood flowing anywhere else yet."

He laughed, making yet another mark on Merton's hip bone, overwhelmed with the random urge to do so. "You must have been having one hell of an interesting dream."

"Yeah… The reality turned out much better though."

"I noticed," Tommy smiled, moving to suck Merton's bottom lip into his mouth. He felt the other's hand tentatively touch his aching organ through the fabric of his pajama pants, his eyes falling shut on contact.

Merton looked up at him, pulling his hand away until Tommy opened his eyes again. "Will… will you make love to me?" He asked, nervousness forcing him to lower his gaze, concentrating on his hands.

Tommy's hand tilted his chin back up, forcing the other to meet his gaze. "You really want that?"

He nodded, "More than anything…" His question was answered when Tommy's lips met his again. Merton's fingers hooked in the band of the taller boys pajama's, tugging them down as far as he could get them in their current position. The other took the hint, shifting enough to kick the pants off of his legs and to the floor.

"Are you sure?" The younger questioned. "I've… never done this before… I don't want to hurt you."

"You think I have?" Merton laughed. "I've been kissed maybe ten times before today."

Tommy leaned down, pressing a kiss to the smaller boy's neck. "I'll fix that…" He pulled back enough to look Merton in the eye. "Do…do you have anything we can use for this?"

Merton reached over, hands fumbling around in the drawer of his bedside table. "You mean condoms?" He dropped a square silver package and a small bottle of lubricant somewhere near Tommy's knee.

He reached for the bottle, pouring a generous amount of the liquid into his palm. A slick finger hesitantly pressed against the untainted muscles between his best friend's legs, carefully slipping inside. "Just relax, okay?"

Merton nodded, sliding Tommy's free hand into his own as the finger probed and stretched him. The initial awkwardness of the intrusion quickly disappeared, replaced by a burst of pleasure when Tommy brushed against his prostate. "More…"

Granting his lover's request, he added a second finger, scissoring the two apart to further stretch the tight passage. He crooked his fingers, once again grazing the sensitive bundle of nerves. "You alright?" He questioned, pulling his hand back when the smaller boy arched against him.

"Do that again…" Merton gasped, pulling Tommy down to meet his lips again.

He repeated the motion, easing a third finger inside in the process, the pleasure from the stimulation overriding the pain of the added stretch. "Think that's enough?" Tommy aimed for the bundle of nerves yet again, fascinated by Merton's reactions to his touch. Upon seeing the smaller boy nod, he removed his fingers. "How do you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Do you want to be facing me or what?" He asked, once again reaching for the discarded bottle. "It's up to you…"

Merton hesitated, thinking that over for a moment. "I want to see you." He replied, eyes meeting Tommy's, as he reached for the condom.

"Alright." He leaned shifted between his friends knees, mentally working out the logistics behind how all of this worked, but he stopped Merton from opening the condom. "Unless there's some weird werewolf thing you're worried about, I don't think we need that."

"I trust you." He tossed it aside, watching as Tommy coated his hardened arousal with the cool liquid.

The younger boy shifted until he had Merton's legs on his shoulders, making access to his entrance easier. "Ready?" He whispered, preparing to enter, one of his new lover's hands in his own. "Remember to stay relaxed. I don't want this to hurt you…"

He nodded, pulling Tommy down for yet another kiss as he felt the football player start to push himself in. He went slow, allowing Merton plenty of time to adjust to the intrusion as he went. Once he was fully buried inside of his best friend, his hand wrapped around the smaller boy's revived member, stroking it lightly.

"Okay… you can move." Merton nodded a moment later, gasping at the feel of the other boy inside of him, the friction and the sensation were amazing, and, as Tommy started to move, giving several shallow thrusts to begin with, he brushed against that spot again, sending any functioning brain cells into oblivion as he lost himself in pleasure.

"Not hurting you am I?" Concern laced the stronger boy's voice as he steadily increased the speed and strength of his movements, reveling in the tight, velvet heat of his best friend surrounding him.

"No… faster, please…" he begged, pushing himself down to meet Tommy each time he entered.

His hand had drifted to Merton's hip at some point, holding the other boy in place. However, he now returned it to it's place on his lover's arousal, pumping it in time with his own thrusts, occasionally brushing a thumb over the slit, an action that obviously drove Merton up the wall.

The wolf, sensing that it's mate was nearing the edge, led Tommy's fingers to reach the base of Merton's desire and applied gentle pressure, enough to keep his orgasm at bay for a bit longer as he continued thrusting deeper into the boy he loved.

"Mmmm…. God, Tommy…." The smaller boy panted, gasping with every brush against his prostate. "…Please…"

He released his hold on Merton, his fingers finding their way to the head of the organ, he twisted his wrist a bit, thumb smearing the drops of precum as he urged him to the brink. "Come for me…" He whispered, as Merton plummeted over the edge. Tommy's fangs sunk into the skin at the curve of his lover's neck, drawing blood. He quickly pressed their lips together to catch the loud moan he released as his orgasm washed over him, his contracting muscles milking Tommy's own orgasm from him in the process.

The younger boy collapsed in a panting heap on top his bedmate, his sticky hand still wrapped around Merton. Realizing he was probably crushing his lover, he rolled sideways, pulling him against his chest.

"That… was amazing…" Merton gasped, reaching for his discarded shirt to clean them up with.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tommy watched as the other boy shook his head, he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the disheveled hair. "Does this make you…"

"Make me what? Your mate?" He could feel the taller boy nod against the back of his neck. "I don't know. I didn't really research werewolf mating rituals. I know that most real wolves mate for life, but that doesn't necessarily apply to you. I'm sure you wouldn't want me as your life-mate, anyway…"

Tommy rolled him onto his back, staring down at the black haired boy. "Would you want to be?" Noting his friends confused expression, he elaborated. "If I did mate for life, would you want to be my mate?"

"Is this a hypothetical question, or are you actually asking me?"

"I'm asking."

Merton blinked. "You'd really… want me?"

"Would I have done anything we just did if I wasn't already in love with you?" Tommy asked, knowing that Merton knew him well enough to know the answer to that.

"You… You're in love with me?" Merton seemed to be echoing a lot of things in this conversation, Tommy noted, tracing random patterns on his lover's stomach. "Me?"

"God, yes, Merton. You. I love you, I always have." He replied, silently cursing all of the people who had made it hard for Merton to trust.

The smaller boy smiled, pulling Tommy down for a kiss. "I love you, too… I didn't think you'd ever…not with me…"

"Stop that." He whispered, fingers coming up to tangle in Merton's hair. "I hate when you act like that. You're my best friend, I love -you-. All of you, okay?"

His arms slid around Tommy's frame, head buried against his neck. "Yes. I'd say yes."

"How do I make you my mate?"

"I'm not 100 percent sure… but I know it involves biting me." He said, concerned that this minor detail would cost him his future with Tommy. Evil-Werewolf-Merton was not all that peasant and he felt guilty even thinking about that incident. Tommy suddenly seemed fascinated by his neck, which drew his attention. "What?"

Fingers ran along sensitive flesh, over one of the marks left as a reminder of what they'd just done. Only, when he saw the crimson blood on the other's fingers, he was rather confused. "You… bit me? I didn't even feel it…"

"Should I get the wolfs bane?"

"I don't know… If that was part of the werewolf mating ritual I don't want to screw it up… The full moon isn't for another two weeks, let me research it, okay?" He watched Tommy nod as he reached for his discarded shirt, using the material to wipe the blood away. "If I start exhibiting any evil characteristics, please, shove the wolfs bane down my throat."

Lips touched the back of his neck and he relaxed into the feel of the others arms around him, knowing he wasn't blamed for what he'd almost done to Tommy back then, one good werewolf was an anomaly in and of itself, the likelihood of a second was improbable. "I'm seriously considering not letting you out of this bed for the rest of this weekend."

Merton laughed. "I have a math quiz, a summary response, and a presentation to do, and so do you, love."

"How about for the rest of the day, then?"

"I think I can agree to that." He rolled on top of the taller boy, leaving his own mark on Tommy's neck.


End file.
